


California Dreamin'

by ALH1997



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, F/M, Family, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALH1997/pseuds/ALH1997
Summary: The Rossi's head out to California to visit Joy and family for the Holidays. But while they are there, they get an unexpected arrival!Sequel to "When in Rome"
Relationships: David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Jessica Rossi/Jack Hotchner, Joy Struthers/Shawn Struthers
Kudos: 3





	1. Travelling on your Birthday

When I was 15, I found out that my father wasn’t my father and that my real father was someone my mother had had a decade long affair with.

When I was 16, I discovered that I not only had a father, but a half sister and a nephew. And my world was turned upside down.

That same year, I had an amazing vacation with my mom and dad to Italy and when we got back, Joy, Shawn and Kai came over for a week and we found out that Joy was pregnant again! I was going to be an aunty again!

Because Joy couldn’t travel as much, we had made plans to spend Christmas with them in California. It would be strange. It was the first Christmas I had spent away from home. With a bit of luck (or a miracle, you choose!) Aaron and Jack were spending Christmas in Seattle with Meredith and her children. So at least we’d be in the same time zone if not the same state!

The week of mine and Mom’s birthdays came and in the midst of the packing we found time to celebrate. On the rare occasion that I minded my birthday and Christmas being mixed, Dad cooked a Christmas dinner for the whole team. We celebrated the birthdays and Christmas all in one, seeing as we wouldn’t be with the team this year. And then it was back to the packing. This had to be done carefully as we had presents to take and we knew we would be coming back with some. Dad had paid extra to take an extra suitcase over that was full of presents for Kai, Joy and Shawn as well as our family. Mom and Dad were sharing a suitcase but I had my own. Dad had bought us all matching pyjamas for Christmas- cheesy I know, but I’m going to go with it.

“Bambina, you all packed?” called Dad from the hallway outside my room.

“Almost Pop!”

“Good cause I want to get the car packed tonight!”

“I know!”

He came into my room, “Are you still going out with Jack tonight?”

“He’s taking me to the theater for my birthday, so yeah I’m still going. Seeing as I’m spending my 17th birthday on a plane!”

Dad chucked, “I know it’s not ideal bambina, but your mother and I agreed it was best to get out before all the holiday rush!”

“I know, and at least I’ll get to see Joy on my birthday!”

“See look at the positives!” Dad threw his arm round my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, “What are you seeing tonight?”

“Hadestown. It’s on tour.”

“I’m not even going to ask!” Dad smiled, “Enjoy yourself, kid.”

“Thanks!” he went to leave, “Daaaad?”

“What?” he replied, smiling.

“If Jack was to ask me back to his, would you and mom be ok to pick me up?”

Dad smiled, “If you are up and ready by six and Aaron doesn’t mind, we’ll pick you up en-route!”

“Thanks Dad!” and I gave him a hug.

“No worries. Now finish packing!”

“Yes sir!” I smiled as he left the room.

Curled up with Jack later that evening, we were busy recounting the show we had just watched.

“When do you leave for Seattle?” I asked casually.

“The day after tomorrow.” He replied, “It’s going to be nice, spending the holidays with Meredith, Zola, Bailey and Ellis. And you’ll have heaps of fun with Kai and Joy and Shawn!” he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“I know.” I replied, “It’s just odd. I’ve never spent a Christmas away from home before.”

“But you won’t be away from home.” Jack replied.

I looked at him confused.

“Think about it. A _house_ is four walls and a roof. A _home_ is something else entirely.” He placed his hand on my heart. “A home is where the heart is. You are taking your home with you. Your mom and dad are going and your sister, brother-in-law and nephew are all going to be there too. You aren’t leaving home at all!”

I snuggled in closer to him, “Thanks Jack.” I whispered.

“Love you Jess.”

“Love you!” and we fell asleep.

Half five came round much too soon. Jack and I yawned as we struggled to wake up. I jumped under the shower for five minutes to wake up and wash my hair. I wrapped a towel round me and brushed my teeth. I was having breakfast with my parents at the airport but didn’t really want unclean teeth. I had a toothbrush at Jack’s ‘cause I stayed over so much, I had packed my other one last night. I went back to Jack’s room to get dressed and he wasn’t there. I shoved on some comfy pants and one of Jack’s hoodies. I then grabbed my backpack, put my phone charger in, slotted my phone in the side, made sure I had everything and then left.

I tiptoed down to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Aaron and I found Jack in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a cupcake with a candle in it.

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Jessie, Happy birthday to you!”

I grinned, “Thanks Jack!” and I blew the candle out.

“Did you make a wish?”

I nodded, “But I won’t tell you cause then it won’t come true!” and I kissed him.

“I got you something.”

“You didn’t have too! You took me to the theater last night!”

He handed me a rectangle shaped object wrapped in pink tissue paper and tied with a ribbon. I put my coffee down and looked at him. I opened in and smiled when I saw what it was. It was a photo board of Jack and I.

“When did you do this?”

“When we lived in Seattle these last few months. Dad helped. I was going to try and send it, but then they found Scratch.”

“And you didn’t have to!”

“And I didn’t have to! D’you like it?” he asked

“I love it! Thank you!” I kissed him again.

“Happy Birthday Jessie!” he whispered again, resting his forehead on mine, “I’m glad I didn’t have to miss another one!”

“Me too!”

“Seriously Jack, your room is upstairs!” came the voice of Jack’s dad Aaron Hotchner. His hair was ruly and unkempt. It looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. He rubbed one palm into his eye and yawned. Jack kissed me quickly and then poked his tongue out at his father.

“Sorry, Aaron, I was trying not to wake you!”

“It’s okay Jess. I was awake anyway.”

I smiled.

“What time are Erin and Dave coming for you?”

I looked at my watch, “In fifteen minutes.”

Aaron nodded and left the room. I looked at Jack. Jack shrugged. Then Aaron came back with a parcel in his hands.

“Happy birthday!” he said, smiling.

“Thanks Aaron!” I took the parcel and opened it. The first present was a book. I flipped the book over and saw t was _Little Women._ I grinned, I had wanted this book for ages. The present underneath it was another photo related present. This time, it was a photobook. It had photos of me growing up in the BAU. I flicked through the photos and smiled. There was one from a hallowe’en where I had dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and Jack was dressed as Darth Vader and we had come to the BAU to show off our costumes before we went trick or treating. There was another where I was sat on Spencer’s knee and he was showing me some science magic. I was so engrossed in what Spence was doing that I didn’t even realise my photo was being taken. And of course there were some more up to date ones, including when we got the team together again.

I looked up at Hotch, tears in my eyes, “Thanks Aaron.” Was all I managed. He came and gave me a massive hug.

“You’re welcome Jess. I’m glad you like it!”

I nodded wiping my eyes and then there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” said Aaron, going to answer the door.

Jack came and gave me a hug. “Have a safe trip, Jess. Let me know you land safe!”

“I will. Let me know you get to Meredith’s safe and sound.”

He nodded.

I picked up my backpack and put it over my shoulder. I then kissed Jack. He held the kiss for as long as he could. I wrapped my arms round his neck pulling him closer. I could feel him smile and I pulled away.

“That’s got to last you until I see you again!”

“I think it will. Love you.”

“I love you!” and I kissed him again.

“C’mon Jess. Put him down. You’ll see him again soon!” came my dad’s voice.

I had to laugh. “I’d better go!”

Jack nodded and then kissed me again. “Just one more!” he smiled.

I kissed his cheek and headed out to find my Dad chatting with Aaron.

“C’mon Dad. You’ll see him again soon!” I smiled

“Cheeky!”

I gave Aaron a hug and then left the flat with Dad.

The drive to the airport was relatively smooth. The temptation to fall asleep in the car was overwhelming, but I put Panic At the Disco on in my headphones and sang along.

We arrived at the airport and made it through security. We went and found a café to have some breakfast in. Mom and I sat down and Dad went to get the food.

“Happy birthday baby!” Mom said, handing me a present.

I smiled, “Thanks Mom. I thought you were waiting until we were at Joy’s?”

“I know, but I couldn’t resist this one!”

I opened it. It was a necklace with a tree in the middle. On the tree branches were the names of the BAU members.

I looked up at mom, “I know you have a family with Dave now and I’m glad, but for the longest time, these guys were your family!”

I got off my chair and went round to her and gave her a hug. “I love it Mom, thank you!”

“You’re welcome sweet girl!”

“Did you give her the necklace?” asked Dad coming back with a tray of coffees and pastries.

Mom nodded and as soon as Dad put the tray down, I gave Dad a massive hug too. He wrapped both arms round me and lifted me up. I squealed a little as it caught me by surprise.

“Happy birthday Bambina!”

“Thanks Dad.”

We had our coffees (mine was a hazelnut latte and it was lush!) and then it was time to board the plane. The flight was smooth. I had a kip. I was reading _Shadow of Night_ and I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up, my book was closed, bookmark in place on the tray in front of me. Mom smiled and said that she had closed it to save my place if I dropped it on the floor. I thanked her and looked out the window. We were close to landing. The sun was beating down. California confused me. December was meant to be cold and I normally had snow on my birthday. But not this year. This year, I could spend my birthday on the beach and I think that was what was planned.

A few hours later and the Rossi’s were gathered on the beach. Kai and I were in the sea. He was a strong swimmer and I was keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn’t go too far or get pulled by a current. Mom and Joy were sat chatting away under a parasol and Dad and Shawn were playing baseball. I was floating on my back, enjoying a sunny birthday for a change when suddenly Kai came up behind me and pushed me under. I spluttered and then got him back by throwing him in a couple of times.

We then came out of the water for something to eat and Dad handed me a soda. We sat in a circle round Joy and she handed me a present.

“Erin mentioned you were an avid reader, so we got you some more books!” Joy said

“Wish I hadn’t said anything now!” Mom laughed, “Jess you might need to get a new bookcase!”

I gave her a look and opened my present from my sister. Out fell four books, _Annelies, Northern Lights, Subtle Knife_ and the _Amber Spyglass._

“Thanks Joy!” I said, blowing her a kiss.

“They should keep you going for all of four days!” Dad joked.

“Shawn, next time you bowl, aim for somewhere that hurts!” I replied. Dad ruffled my hair in response.

Kai was next to give me a package, “Thank you Kai, do you want to help me open it?”

He nodded enthusiastically and tore off the paper. Inside was a sketch book, some pencils and watercolours. “Wow, thanks Kai, these are amazing!”

“You’re welcome Aunty Jessie!”

I gave him a hug.

The other part of my present from Mom and Dad was a gift voucher and some loungewear. I had been complaining about getting dressed at the weekend and obviously Mom had listened.

“I propose a toast.” Dad said, holding his soda can in the air, “Jess, I have fifteen years worth of birthdays to make up for, but every day I spend with you is a celebration. I wish you the happiest of happy birthdays, my darling daughter!”

“Happy Birthday Jess!” Everyone else said, holding their drinks in the air.

“Thanks guys!” I smiled

“Jess, Morgan just sent me this!” she passed over her phone. It was a recording of Savannah, Hank, Morgan and baby Brianna dancing and singing to ‘Happy Birthday’ by Stevie Wonder.

Then Dad joined in:

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday_

And soon everyone was up and dancing around singing, even me. This had to be one of the best birthday’s I’d ever had.

And it was only going to get better!


	2. Holiday Preparations

It was the day after my birthday and that meant Christmas officially started! Joy hadn’t decorated the house yet so that was our task for the morning. I was sharing a room with Kai which was nice. I hadn’t shared a room with anyone since I was four and shared with Amber. I was woken promptly at six by Kai and we snuggled up together watching _Labyrinth_ on my iPad until I heard Dad moving on the landing and figured that people were up and moving about. So, Kai and I got up and headed for the kitchen.

Dad was there, trying to figure out how the coffee machine worked. Eventually he got it to work and turned around to see Kai and I stood in the kitchen. He smiled at me.

“What time did Kai have you up?” he asked.

“Six.” I replied.

Dad didn’t say anything but handed me the mug of coffee smiling.

“Thanks!” I replied, “Christmas Day is going to be worse!”

“Oh, I’m sure!”

“Grandpa, can we have pancakes for breakfast?” asked Kai.

“Dad can we have pancakes for breakfast?” I repeated, trying to look as innocent as Kai

Dad looked at us both and smiled, “Well, seeing as you both asked, I suppose so!”

“YES!” cheered Kai, “Grandpa’ pancakes are the best!”

“Excuse me?” came Joy’s voice as she waddled in through the door, “Kai Struthers, whose side are you on?”

“Grandpa’s!” he smiled, as Dad shrugged his shoulders in reply.

“How are you Joy?” I asked, helping her to a chair.

“Well, I look and resemble a beached whale, I can’t see my ankles and Peanut had me up every hour, dancing on my bladder!”

“Keep talking Joy, it’ll put Jess off having one any time soon!” said Erin, joining the crowd.

I poked my tongue out at her.

“Jess, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, sis.”

“Would you be my birthing partner? Mom’s in Paris for the holidays, visiting old friends, so I need someone by my side and I would like my sister with me.”

I was speechless, “Me?” I asked

Joy nodded, “It would mean everything to me, Jess.”

I looked at Mom.

“If Joy wants you there, I have no problems with it, sweet girl!”

I smiled at Joy, refinding my voice, “I’d love to be there, Joy. Just so long as you’re sure?”

“Never been surer of anything in my life, other than when I married Shawn of course!” she smiled as Shawn walked in.

“Something smells good!” he smiled, kissing Joy and ruffling Kai’s hair.

“Grandpa’s making pancakes!” said Kai bouncing up and down.

“Wow, aren’t you a lucky boy!”

After breakfast, we got dressed, I rang Jack before he got on his plane and we set to decorating the house for Christmas. Dad and Shawn went to get the Christmas Tree, Mom was making her world-famous gingerbread, Joy had gone for a nap and Kai and I were meant to be putting bunting and paper chains all over the house. However, I had put my Christmas tunes on and we were dancing around the house when Dad and Shawn came back with the tree.

“I see a whole load of decorating has gone on round here!” smiled Shawn, watching his son dance to “Merry Xmas” by Slade.

“Sorry Shawn, that was my fault.”

Shawn smiled, “It’s okay, Jess. We have time, I’d rather you and Kai had fun than meet any deadlines. Where’s Joy?”

“She went up for a nap half an hour ago.” Said Erin, coming out the kitchen to greet her partner. She gave him a kiss.

“Can I smell gingerbread?” Dad asked, smiling.

“It’s in the kitchen!” Dad ran off, “One piece David Rossi, save some for everyone else!”

“Can I have some Grandma Erin?” asked Kai.

“If it’s okay with your Daddy?” Erin looked at Shawn.

“One piece buddy. It’ll be lunch soon!”

Kai wasn’t listening, he had run off in search of his Grandpa and cookies.

Shawn chuckled, “I’m going to check on Joy if that’s ok. Jess are you still up for making dinner tonight, it would be a big help?”

I nodded, “Of course!”

“Thanks!” and he ran up the stairs.

“You’re making dinner?” asked Mom, “When did this happen?”

“Shawn asked me this morning, after I finished talking to Jack.”

“I look forward to it. You are your father’s daughter in the kitchen.” She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I smiled and blushed, “Do you and Dad want to go for a walk along the beach this afternoon?” I asked.

“I’ll check with your Dad, but I can’t see why not!”

I smiled, “I’d actually decorate the house and you’d better stop the kids from eating all the cookies!”

I put my headphones in, found the tinsel and started hanging it round the home. I was in the middle of wrapping it round the bannisters when Shawn called a lunch break.

After lunch, we decorated the tree and Joy came to join us. We had a laugh. Kai sat on his grandpa’s shoulders and put the star on the top of the tree. Then Shawn plugged the lights in, and we all sat and admired our handy work. Mom made coffee and we all had a mug (Kai had milk and Joy had herbal tea) and one of mom’s cookies. Then Mom, Dad and I left the house and headed for the beach.

I held onto Mom’s hand as we walked down towards the shore. We chatted about nothing really, how school was going, was I ready for finals, what Ashley was doing for the holidays, anything and everything. Dad and I talked about phoning Nonna on Christmas Eve and he asked me if I wanted to go to Mass with him, to which I said yes, and then we reached the beach.

I kicked my sandals off and ran into the sea. To my surprise, I was followed by Dad, who grabbed me from behind and spun me round. When he put me down, I kicked water up at him and he splashed me back. I then ran down the beach in the shallow end of the water as Mom sat down on the beach, watching everything unfurl. Dad caught up with me and pulled me back but he lost his balance and fell into the water and I fell on top of him. I then started laughing as the waves crashed around us. Dad sat up spluttering and then started laughing. It took me a while but I was able to stand up and I offered my hand to Dad and pulled him up.

“Sorry Jess!” he sighed, “I thought I had more balance than that!”

“I’m okay Dad, are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“Who me? Nah, I’m made of tough stuff me.”

I smiled and we continued to walk down the beach.

“Thanks for being there with Joy when she had Peanut.” Dad said eventually.

“It’s not a problem, I’m touched she asked. I mean, we’ve only known of each others existence for what a year and a bit?”

Dad smiled, “I was just as surprised as you were, kiddo.”

“I know, Dad.” I smiled, “She’s great though.”

“Well, what d’you expect. She is a Rossi!”

I laughed, “At least she’s more modest than this Rossi!”

“Hey!” and he splashed water up at me.

“Is mom okay?” I asked, turning back to look at her. She looked over and waved, encouraging me to keep going.

Dad smiled, “Looks like she’s still getting us to get to know each other!”

“Dad, you’ve known me for seven years!”

“Yes, but I’ve only known you as my daughter for two of those seven. Like I said yesterday, I have a lot of time to make up for.”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Pop!” I smiled.

“But you are.”

I looked at him confused.

“In a year you graduate High School, then your off to college, then you and Jack will settle down and then before you know it, you’ll be starting your own family!”

I stopped walking and placed my hands on his shoulders, “Woah, Dad, don’t age me over night! Yes, I’m growing up and fast, but I won’t ever forget about you and Mom.” I smiled and looked over at Mom who was walking over toward us, “Plus, I think Mom’s hoping this trip will put me off having kids for a while!”

Dad laughed and hugged me tightly, “I love you, Jess.”

“I love you too!” was my reply.

“Hugs are happening, I want in!” Mom said.

I laughed, “One, you have been spending way too much time with Garcia,” She laughed at this, “and two, you might get a bit wet!”

“I had noticed!” she smiled and put her arms round Dad and I, “At least you’ll dry off on the way back to the house!”

I smiled and kicked some water up at her.

“Jessica Anthea Rossi!” she smiled, “That did not mean that I wanted to get wet too!”

“What was that bella?” asked Dad, grinning from ear to ear, “You _wanted_ to get wet?” he splashed more water at her. She shrieked in shock.

“I thought that was what I heard!” I replied, splashing more water.

“Oh you two are in trouble!” she smiled.

“You’ll have to catch us first!” I laughed, grabbing Dad’s hand and running off down the beach.

Mom laughed and chased after us, catching Dad first and then me and we all fell into the sea, laughing!

Half an hour later and we all walked back up to the house.

“Bagsie the shower!” I called opening the front door.

“No fair!” Called Mom from the driveway.

I entered the house.

“Jess!” called Shawn, coming to the door, “Where have you been? I’ve been calling your cell for ages!”

“Sorry Shawn, I must have left it in my room. Why?” Mom and Dad came up behind me.

“Joy’s in labour!” he said.


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

“What?” Mom and I replied at the same time.

“Is she okay?” asked Dad. 

“She’s in the bedroom.” Mom and I ran upstairs. Dad went to follow but Shawn stopped him. 

“Dave, it’s not that I don’t want you up there, but I need someone to watch Kai. We had a plan in place but she’s not due for another two weeks…”

Dad smiled, “I got the kid, you go to Joy!”

“Thanks Dave. He’s watching the Grinch!” and he ran upstairs too.

“Of course he’s watching the Grinch!” Dad muttered as he walked into the living room.

Upstairs, Joy was sat on the edge of the bed. I had climbed up next to her and Mom was knelt in front of her. 

“Should we call 911?” I asked, wincing slightly as Joy squeezed my hand.

“My bags all in my car. We can make it to the hospital if we move now.” Joy groaned slightly. 

Shawn came into the room, “The car is ready to go!” he said, looking at Joy. 

“Keep Kai out of the way.” Joy said, looking at Mom, “Tell Dave to take him into the garden, I think I scared him earlier.”

Mom nodded and kissed the side of my head before leaving the room. 

“Jess…” Joy began but didn’t finish the sentence as she was gripped by another contraction

I waited for it to pass, rubbing her back in small gentle circles. I didn’t know what else to do. 

“Can you help me downstairs?” she asked eventually. 

I nodded and quickly jumped off the bed and held out my hands for her to push herself up with. We made it out of the bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs and almost to the front door before Joy had another contraction.

Eventually, we were speeding down the interstate towards the hospital. Shawn pulled up outside and raced in before Joy and I had even opened our doors. He was followed out by a nurse and Joy was wheeled up to the labor ward. I had been to a maternity unit back in Bethesda when I miscarried Jason’s baby, but it hadn’t been like this. The room that Joy was in was bright and airy, with plenty of room to move around in. There was a bathtub in one corner and a large TV on the wall. I placed Joy’s bag on the sofa next to the bed and watched as the nurse helped Joy onto the bed.

“Now, you don’t have to stay up here if you don’t feel comfortable. Do feel free to move around and explore for as long as you are able. I just need you up here so that Doc Jones can have a look at ya!” she smiled.

Joy nodded and thanked her. Shawn was busy messing round with the TV so I went and stood by Joy. She looked at her husband, “Honestly, give the men a gadget and they’re happy!”

I laughed, “It’s nice in here. I was only in the one in Bethesda for a couple of hours…”

Joy looked at me confused. 

“It’s a long story and I will tell you one day. Just not now.” I smiled

“Ok. Do you think Erin and Dad will be okay with Kai?”

“Well, Mom should be. She’s raised three children, so she knows what she’s doing. She’ll balance out Dad easily!”

Joy smiled, “Kai dotes on his Grandpa. I didn’t tell him you guys were coming out until the yesterday morning. And this isn’t how I wanted the trip to go!” she grimaced.

“It’s ok, Joy. Peanut obviously just wants to be involved.”

“You know, we’re going have to stop calling them Peanut, otherwise that name will stick…” said Shawn, coming to his wife’s side and holding her hand.

“Peanut Struthers… could work!” I laughed. 

“No, I’m overruling Peanut now! My child will not be called Peanut!” Joy laughed as well.

“Well, this is what we like to hear!” said a woman’s voice from the doorway.

“Hello, Doctor Jones!” Joy smiled. 

“Hello, Joy and Shawn. Who else do we have here?” she asked smiling at me.

“This is my sister, Jessica. Her and her Mom and Dad are here for the holidays but we got interrupted.

“I can see that. It’s nice to meet you Jessica.” I smiled, “How far apart are your contractions?” she asked Joy

“About every five to six minutes now.” She replied. 

Dr Jones nodded and smiled, “Okay. I’m going to examine you quickly and see how we’re doing.”

Joy nodded and rested her head back while she was examined. “You’re about eight centimetres, Joy, which is really good. You might be out of here by tomorrow morning all being well!”

Joy smiled, “Thanks, Doc!”

“I’ll come back in about an hour and see how we’re doing.” And with that she left the room.

I squeezed Joy’s hand and smiled, “You got this Joy!”

Joy smiled back, “Thanks Jess!”

For the next hour we moved around the room. Joy had brought Uno with her in her hospital bag and we played a couple of rounds of that. Shawn wished he had brought Card Against Humanity, but both Joy and I decided that that wasn’t appropriate for the hospital. Shawn had somehow managed to get the TV fixed on the Hallmark Christmas Movie channel and Joy and I found ourselves laughing and rolling our eyes at the women on the screen who thought their lives were over when the supposed love of their life left them. 

“Honestly, real life is far messier than that. Shawn didn’t waltz in on a pathway of petal leaves.” Joy sighed after a giggling fit. 

“How did you two meet?” asked Jess, looking between them.

“We met in college. He was a sports scholar; I was working on my journalism. I thought he was an arse at first, you know, high school jock, all that stuff.”

“But I wasn’t. I was walking through one of gardens on campus and I saw Joy sitting there and thought, ‘she’s gorgeous’ and I asked her if she wanted to get a coffee.”

“To which I said no!”

“She was hard work was Joy, but it was worth it.”

“We bumped into each other after we graduated, and I decided to give him a chance and the rest was history.”

“No rose petals, but I wasn’t giving up!” Shawn smiled. 

“How did you and Jack meet?” asked Joy, walking over to the door and back.

I held onto her hand and walked with her. It was pretty boring, but it seemed to be helping which was the main thing. “Jack and I have known each other for years. We were both BAU kids and so we spent a lot time together. Especially after his Mom died, he was always in the office then. And then, at Will and JJs wedding a few years ago, he kissed me on the swing, under the tree in Dads garden and like you say, the rest is history.”

Joy smiled, “Yours sounds more like these films than mine!”

“Hey!” I laughed.

Shawn ruffled my hair as he walked past. It was fantastically curly. 

“Oh, Jess!” Joy gasped, bringing one hand to her mouth.

“What?” I asked, panicking, thinking something was wrong.

“You never got your shower after being in the sea!” she said.

I couldn’t help but laugh. I had completely forgotten about having a shower. Most of me had dried off before I had got back to the house like Mom had said. 

“It doesn’t matter! You were more important!”

“That’s so cheesy!” commented Shawn. Joy and I gave him a look. 

“Man, if there was any doubt that you two were sisters, there isn’t now.” Shawn laughed. 

At that moment, Dr Jones came into the room and smiled at seeing us laughing.

“They do say laughter is the best medicine!” she commented.

Dr Jones and I helped Joy back onto the bed (Shawn had gone looking for coffee) and Dr Jones examined her. 

“Not much longer, Joy!” she smiled.

Joy smiled back and we were left again. At some point Mom rang and it was then that I realised how much time had passed. Kai said goodnight to his mommy and asked her to give the new baby a kiss. Shawn read him a story down the phone. As Erin put Kai to bed, Dad chatted to Joy and I making sure we were ok. He said he would bring Kai down in the morning if we weren’t already at home and then I had to take the phone off her as she started crying. Shawn came and sat with her and I went to the relatives room. 

“Hey.” I said, rubbing my eye. I was suddenly very tired. I had some money in my pocket, and I got a coffee out the machine.

“Hey kiddo. How you doing?”

“Not bad.” I replied, “Not exactly how I thought I would spend today.”

“Tell me about it!” he replied, “Still babies come when they want to. I’m sure your mom will tell you that!”

I laughed, “It’s weird, but I’ve really enjoyed spending time with Joy today”

“Why is that weird?” asked Dad

“Well, we’re in a hospital and Joy’s in labour. It’s not exactly how I imagined getting to know my sister.”

Dad chuckled down the phone, “If it’s any consolation, I got to know her by solving a crime with her and then she goes and talks to the UnSub in an alley.”

“This family doesn’t do conventional meetings does it?” I asked, giggling.

“No, kiddo, I don’t think it does.”

“Jess! Joy needs you!” Shawn called

I finished my coffee, “Duty calls!” I said

“Alright bambina, look after my other bambina!” 

“Love you Dad.” And I hung up. I put my coffee cup in the trash and followed Shawn into the room. 

“Her waters broke.” Shawn explained as I entered the room to find Joy on the bed, with Dr Jones. 

“Shawn, you can climb up behind her if you want and Jess if you pick a side to stand on.”

We did as we were told and an hour later, Joy had a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She was gorgeous and looked just like her mom, although she did have Shawn’s ears.

“Just when I thought she was completely perfect!” Joy had joked. 

I left Joy and Shawn at the hospital and Dad came to pick me up. I collapsed straight into bed when I got home. 

I was woken by Kai jumping on me shouting that he had a baby sister. We were up, dressed, breakfasted and out the house in record time. 

When we got to the hospital, Joy was dressed and Baby Peanut was in a onesie. I took Kai in and Mom, Dad and I went and waited in the relatives room to give Kai sometime to get to know his baby sister. Shawn came to get us when they were ready and we walked in together. 

“Meet your new grandbaby, Bria Erica Struthers.”

“She’s gorgeous, Joy!” said Mom, looking down at the little bundle in Joy’s arms. Joy offered her up and Mom didn’t turn down the opportunity to have a cuddle. 

“We chose Erica because it’s the perfect blend of Erin and Jessica.” Shawn said.

Mom and I looked at each other and then at Joy.

“You didn’t want to choose Hayden or something like that?” asked Erin, worried how the second ex-Mrs Rossi would take it.

Joy smiled, “We called Mom last night and told her. She loved the name.”

Mom let out a sighed and smiled down at her grandchild. “I’m a grandmother!”

“You are bella, and she’s named after you too.” Dad kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t go getting any ideas young lady!” Mom smiled at me.

“What?!” I said, smiling, and I came and joined them. Bria took hold of my finger and didn’t let it go. I felt Dad wrap his arm round me and I never wanted that moment to end.


	4. A Full House for Christmas

Fast forward a few days, and it was Christmas Eve. Joy and Bria had been home for a while now, and everyone was getting used to having a new-born around the house. Bria was as good as gold. She slept most of the time. Joy kept remarking on the difference between Kai and Bria, saying that Kai had refused to sleep, he always seemed to be awake. But Bria could cry when she wanted too!

Dad had taken over preparing Christmas dinner. We had decided to have it on Christmas Eve and just spend Christmas Day as a family, unwrapping presents and playing games. It was going to be a chilled couple of days. Dad and I were going to church tonight and Joy had agreed to let me sleep on the sofa so that I didn’t wake Kai and so that he didn’t wake me too early.

I spent Christmas Eve morning down the beach with Kai and Mom trying to keep him out the house while Dad was preparing dinner. I didn’t mind. It was nice to be out the house and in the fresh air. We built sandcastles and ran in the sea. Mom sat and watched her youngest daughter and adoptive grandson chase each other round the beach. We then walked back up to the house. Dad was doing dinner for about four that evening, give or take half an hour.

When we got back to the house, the living room and dining room were transformed. All the presents that had been up in Mom and Dad’s room had been brought down and arranged under the tree. The table had been extended and set for dinner. A candle in a holly wreath was in the middle and crackers had been placed at each table setting. Joy and Shawn were curled up on the sofa watching A Muppet Christmas Carol and Dad was in the kitchen.

“I was just going to call you, bella.” Dad smiled at Mom. “Dinner’s almost ready!”

“Kai, let’s go wash our hands!” I said, smiling.

“Jess, can you bring Bria down with you please?” asked Joy.

“Of course!”

Kai and I ran upstairs and washed our hands. I sent him back down to the others as I went in the nursey and got little Bria. I was expecting her to be fast asleep, but she was on her back, looking up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

“Hello, Bri!” I said softly, “Aunty Jessie has come to bring you down for Christmas dinner.” I scooped her up and held her close as I slowly made my way back downstairs.

“You’re a natural Jessie!” smiled Shawn.

“Don’t say that!” groaned Mom, “It’s bad enough that Amber and Jason have children. I do not need Jessie becoming a mom anytime soon!”

Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes as I placed Bria into her Moses basket that was next to where Joy was sitting at the table. Kai then launched himself at me and I threw him in the air.

“Kai, who are you sitting next to at dinner?” asked Shawn

“Aunty Jessie!” he shouted, excitedly, “And Grandpa on the other side!”

We assembled ourselves round the table. I sat next to Kai, Dad was at the top of the table, Shawn at the other end and Joy and Mom were sat together.

“Dad, this looks amazing!” Joy said, smiling.

“You’re more than welcome, I couldn’t expect you to cook, not after having this Bellissima bambina!” he looked at Bria in her Moses basket.

“Well still, I propose a toast to the chef!” Joy said, raising her glass in the air, “To the worlds best Dad and Grandpa!”

“To Dad” I said, smiling.

Dad didn’t say anything but he looked pretty emotional and smiled as he passed out plates with meat on them. We helped ourselves to the veg that was on the table and tucked in.

Hours later, Kai, Shawn and Joy had all gone to bed and it was just Dad, Mom and I enjoying some non-alcoholic eggnog in front of Nutcracker and the Four Realms. We were waiting until eleven and then the three of us were going to church. It was something that I was looking forward to. Dad had his arm round Mom and I was curled into Dad. I must have nodded off cause when I woke up, my head was in Dad’s lap and my cup had been placed on the floor.

“What time is it?” I asked rubbing my eyes.

“A little before eleven.” Mom smiled, “Time to put your shoes on sweet girl.”

I shoved on my Ugg boots and a jacket, sorted my hair in the mirror and then it was time to go. The service was lovely and we made it home just before one that morning. I whispered goodnight to my parents and curled up on the sofa.

The next thing I knew, it was morning and Kai was jumping on me.

“Woah, jumping man, what time is it?” I asked, rubbing my eyes.

“Just after eight.” Said Dad coming in after his grandson. Shawn, Joy and Bria, and Mom followed.

“Happy Christmas Jess!” Shawn smiled, “We kept him upstairs as long as we could.

“Can we do presents? Can we do presents?” asked Kai, excited.

“We can do presents!” said Shawn, scooping his son up under his arms and swinging him about. Kai giggled like mad and Shawn put him down. He made a beeline for his stocking which he had adamantly placed at the foot of my “bed”

“Aunty Jessie can look after it for me!” he had said.

So, I had been very careful not to displace it when I got into bed and hoped that I didn’t move much when I slept. But it hadn’t, it was still in the same place when I woke up. I shifted the blankets and made space on the sofa. Kai climbed up and started opening the presents from Santa.

We had an amazing morning opening presents and playing games. We had turkey sandwiches for lunch and Dad made some of his famous hot cocoa. Joy and Bria went for a nap after lunch and I curled into Mom watching Shawn and Dad attempt to build Lego with Kai. It was very entertaining.

“Thanks for a lovely Christmas, Mom!” I said sleepily

“You’re welcome, sweet girl.” She said, playing with my hair, “I remember Christmas when you were this small. You were just as excited as Kai was. Wouldn’t stop bouncing until you sat down and opened your presents and then we would go out and play in the snow…” she paused, “Jess, are you listening to me?” she looked down and chuckled. She pulled a blanket round me and held me close.

THE END


End file.
